


La Rosa

by perixcyn



Series: La rouge [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 教堂的钟声每响起一次，就是一次永无止境的轮回。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Series: La rouge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557106
Kudos: 4





	La Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> *观con激情产物，短打2000+  
> *互攻，内含人格分裂

那座圆顶的教堂里总会传出敲钟的声音，漆成粉色的墙壁上爬满藜蒺，在尖锐而细小的刺的簇拥中，缀着几朵花，花瓣的边缘向外翻卷。  
一整个偌大的花盏沉甸甸的，蕊心是一团沉重的赭红，枝蔓里隐约有些苍翠，暗得能滴出水。  
钟楼里的玫瑰就这样和着钟声，摇曳着跳起舞。弹奏木吉他的盲眼老人手掌布满粗糙的厚茧，琴弦被刮擦出刺耳的声音，像在示警。  
嚓——  
女人的足尖在地面画出半个圆，亟亟可危地刹住，溅起尖锐的摩擦声。  
老人按出几个琶音，四指拍上琴颈。  
嚓——嚓——  
她皱着眉，踮起脚尖，将前臂高高伸向头顶悬着的彩绘琉璃窗。月亮像在窥探，毫无保留地漫洒它无言的光，那个女人站在阁楼中投射出的唯一一块光斑里，半张脸隐翳在暗处，汗珠从下颌线上滴下去，迸裂着融入看不见的灰尘。  
女人无声地喘着气，以一个扭曲的姿势伫立在那。看不清她的表情，只瞧见一起一伏的，裹着殷红舞裙的胸脯。  
晚八点的钟声结束了。  
老头把木吉他搁在地上，佝偻着背摸索墙梯，脚步重得像外头那片森林里的黑熊，整个阁楼里都是木质楼梯枯朽的长吟。  
有扇铁门吱吱呀呀地洞开，像是被月光撬开了锁孔。雕像般静止的女人动了动，麻木地撩开她海藻一样的长发，抓起曳在地上的长裙，每一步都像踩在刀尖上，没入那扇门后的黑暗里。

嚓——  
玫瑰的裙摆也像千万朵玫瑰，她躺在那个眼下有一颗泪痣的单眼皮女人身下，拱起柔软的腰，被铃鼓冰凉的鼓面敲击在赤裸的小腹上。  
嚓——嚓——  
那个女人穿着严丝合缝的白色西装，骨节修长的手戴着白色手套，扣住那面鼓，用绷成鼓面的、昨日新丧的羔羊皮重重拍打她的乳尖。  
玫瑰发出一声低吟，手指蜷缩又舒展开来，头发乱糟糟地堆在汗湿的颈间。  
属于掌控者的手欺上来，隔着一层薄布握住她一团白得有些病态的乳肉，慢条斯理地揉。  
“别磨蹭。”  
被囚禁者的喉咙嘶哑，漂亮的嘴唇上涂着一层厚厚的大红色唇膏，因为长时间缺水有些干裂，干裂的纹路像一小片旱死的花田。  
铃鼓铛啷啷地滚落在地，那只手滑过她的腿心。  
然后重重地并起三指戳进去。  
她们没有再交流了——是说语言上。身体上也没有，这只能算一场单方面的、发泄性的施暴和进攻，女人戴着白手套的手碾着她的内壁侵犯她，很快地，净白的棉布就沾上一层粘腻的红，像玫瑰瓣被捣碎染就的泥泞的血污。  
玫瑰紧咬着唇，把脸埋进自己被汗沾湿的发间，知道那汩汩而流的不是动情的证据，而是她的血。  
另一只戴着白手套的手掐住她的脖子。  
女人愈捣愈重，玩味而餍足地看这朵玫瑰盛极一时地开在无法抗拒的生理高潮里，又在猩红的威压下喘不过气。  
她松开手，在玫瑰耳边垂下傲慢的头颅。  
“姜涩琪是个废物。”

信徒们只在黄昏前歌颂坚贞的月亮，她们赞美阳光，赞美绕着篱笆爬满院墙的蔷薇树和玫瑰花，说这座教堂既华丽又朴陋，像横亘在地狱和天堂之间的入口。白鸽啄食她们洒在草坪上和花园里的面包糠，扑棱着翅膀飞走，从森林里发出的唳鸣像一群秃鹫。  
钟声又响了八下，阁楼里仍然有人在跳舞。  
盲眼的老先生依旧像在锯那把木吉他，嚓——嚓——玫瑰疯了似的，在楼顶窗户里漏下的一点光斑里打转，像小美人鱼和女巫换来双腿，踩在刀尖上那样痛苦；像穿上珈伦的红舞鞋，一直不知停歇地跳舞。  
她的汗顺着长发洇湿舞裙，裙摆深一角浅一角，像得了黑腐病的花瓣。  
嚓——嚓——  
她痛苦地扭动脚踝，那儿已经被漂亮的细高跟舞鞋的带子束出一道很深的勒痕。  
我快要死了，她说，快来救救我。  
这夜没有月亮来撬通向窄门的锁孔，玫瑰坐在地上，听见阁楼的木梯子旁传来一阵异样的响动，她费力地眨眨眼，先看见那人的肩——严丝合缝的白西装，然后是穿在背带西裤里两条笔直修长的腿。  
“你来了——”  
玫瑰高兴地笑起来，笑得扬起绯红的眼尾。红唇嵌在瘦得只剩一个下巴尖的脸上，有些阴恻恻的骇人，她伸出两条嶙峋的胳膊，箍住那人的腰，几乎是整个身子挂在她身上，慢慢地借力站起来。  
“我的脚好痛，”她嘶声说着，舔了舔唇，用湿润的舌尖去描画怀里女人的唇线，“帮我解开吧，涩琪……帮我解开。”  
穿白西装的女人紧皱着眉，单膝跪在她身前，温柔地解放被那双舞鞋缚住的纤细脚踝，将她打横抱起来，掏出钥匙打开那扇狭窄的铁门。

那朵花趴在她身上摆动腰臀，瘦得能看见清晰的肋骨突起。姜涩琪用一只手抵住她的肩，另一只手梳过那头海藻一样的长发，很缓慢、很缓慢地吐气。  
“姐姐……”姜涩琪的声音有些颤抖，因为手臂上纹着紫蔷薇的女人正亲吻着她的腿窝，“今天不做好吗？我想抱抱你。”  
女人没有回应，探出舌尖舔走她动情的一圈水迹，鼻尖拱了拱软绵绵探出头的花核，密密实实地吻下去。  
她许久才从姜涩琪身下抬头，专心致志地用一只白得透明的指尖磨蹭两片充血的花瓣，向翕张的小口里喂进一节手指。  
“要抱我么？”她舔舔湿润的唇，用两只手指把姜涩琪填得更满，撑开抽缩的内壁，眯着眼看潮红又湿润的内里，满足地喟叹，“要抓紧时间啦。”  
那只烙着紫蔷薇的手臂动作起来，像在跳舞，露出漂亮的肌肉线条和腕间的青筋，抵住花心里那团软肉，凶狠地按压起来。  
她在姜涩琪愈发急促的喘息和低吟声里掀起厚重的裙摆，撩开腿缝间那条暗红色细带，对准身下泫然欲泣的肉穴坐下去。  
交合处的水泽像迸溅的浪花，她们厮磨着，粘腻的爱液淅淅沥沥地下降成同一滩小雨。

距离晚十一点还有不到一刻。  
裴珠泫听见树叶窸窣的声音，木楼梯重重地吱呀着，像承载着一只从猎人陷阱里逃离的负伤的巨熊。她赤着脚从姜涩琪身上跳下去，黑暗里小跑着夺门而出，在雨过之后格外明亮的月盘底下，沉默地穿上舞鞋。  
红绸牢牢地系在脚腕还未复痊的沟壑上，她晃晃悠悠地站起来。  
盲眼老头拖着木吉他的琴颈，在地上划出刺耳的噪音。  
嚓——  
老头摆弄了一会儿，弹起C和弦变奏。  
嚓——嚓——  
教堂的钟声又响了。  
裴珠泫回头看一眼半掩的铁门，面无表情地站在光斑中央，疯狂地旋转起来。


End file.
